


BO CHŁONIE MNIE CIEMNOŚĆ

by LadyHill9898



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, Desire, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: "Ciemność od zawsze była swego rodzaju dlań ostoją. Czymś niezwykle przyjemnym. W odróżnieniu od ludzi nie bał się jej, ale może dlatego, że sam ją szerzył. Był niczym oddany powiernik, który głupców sprowadzał prosto w ciemną otchłań."
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	BO CHŁONIE MNIE CIEMNOŚĆ

Ciemność od zawsze była swego rodzaju dlań ostoją. Czymś niezwykle przyjemnym. W odróżnieniu od ludzi nie bał się jej, ale może dlatego, że sam ją szerzył. Był niczym oddany powiernik, który głupców sprowadzał prosto w ciemną otchłań. I nie wstydził się przed sobą przyznać, że to wszystko go w pewien sposób bawiło. Czyiś strach, tak, zdecydowanie go wprawiał w niezdrowy zachwyt. Jakiż bowiem człowiek nie bał się ciemności? Nawet ten, który podążał ścieżką mroku, zawsze nacechowany bywał lękiem, że ciemność go kiedyś zdradzi. A zdradzała zawsze. W najmniej odpowiednim momencie wysyłała śmierć, by w końcu dostać wynagrodzenie.

— Psie, mówię do ciebie! — Krótkie warknięcie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Jednak nie był tym zaskoczony, po prostu spokojnie przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzącego przy stole panicza. Dzieciak obserwował go ze zirytowanym, niemal wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Sebastian jednak nie dał się zwieść, czuł, że jego pan nie jest szczerzy ze samym sobą. Złość była bowiem obroną. Zawsze obroną.

— Wybacz, panie — powiedział i ukłonił się kłamliwie. Po prawdzie nie miał żadnej skruchy.

— Uśmiechałeś się w ten... odrażający sposób — mruknął Ciel nieufnie. — O czym myślałeś?

— O niczym ważnym, mój lordzie — odpowiedział Sebastian, a jego wzrok z premedytacją pomknął na suche wargi panicza. Zrobił to w ten sposób, by dzieciak nie miał złudzeń. Uwielbiał z nim grać w ten sposób, więc nic dziwnego, że nie udało mu się opanować krótkiego błysku czerwieni w tęczówkach oraz drgnięcia kącika ust.

— Nie kłam — rzucił Ciel, odkładając filiżankę na stół z donośnym trzaskiem. — Nie wierzę ci! Na pewno myślałeś o mojej duszy, by ją...

— Pożreć? — podsunął z zadowoleniem Sebastian. — Nie martw się, paniczu, nawet jeśli tak było, jeszcze nie sięgnę po swoją nagrodę. Poza tym chyba nie ma nic złego w zastanawianiu się, jaki smak będą miały twoje usta przy naszym ostatnim pocałunku?

Policzki Ciela natychmiast zabarwiły się czerwienią. Krwistą, niczym sama krew.

— Jak śmiesz! — oburzył się. — Jeśli sądzisz...!

—... Że co? — Sebastian w oka mgnieniu zjawił się tuż przed nim. Pochylał się nad nim, naruszając tym samym przestrzeń osobistą panicza. Dłoń w rękawiczce, a raczej sam palec wskazujący, bez pozwolenia spoczął na młodych wargach dziedzica. — Czyż nie taka jest nasza umowa?

Rozchylił te rozkoszne wargi. Brutalnie włożył w nie opuszek. Ciel patrzył na niego z dzikością, jedynie spojrzeniem wykazując bunt. Zazwyczaj Sebastian się nie posuwał do tego etapu gry, ale myśl, że Ciel jest taką cnotką, go naprawdę kusiła. Dodatkowo zapach strachu i posłuszeństwa, tak rzadki u chłopaka, przyprawiał go o niezwykłe podniecenie.

Niemniej zdołał się opanować. Odsunął się tak szybko, jak zjawił się przed obliczem swego pana, a następnie wyprostował się, na powrót przybierając ten oziębły wyraz na gładkie lico.

— Czas na podwieczorek — oznajmił tylko, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Nie zważał na dudniące serce panicza, ani głośne przełykanie śliny. Nawet obelgi, gdyby padły, nie mogłyby go wzruszyć. Jednakże tym razem Ciel wyjątkowo milczał.

***

Demona trudno było zwieść. I Ciel powinien to wiedzieć. Jednak nawet on, pomimo tego, że jako człowiek był naprawdę intrygującą osobą, w tym przypadku poległ. Uwierzył, że coś można przed nim ukryć. Sam pomysł wydawał się wręcz komiczny. Sebastian, mimo wszystko, nie narzekał. Wciąż się wyśmienicie bawił. Szczególnie teraz, gdy stał z zapalonym świecznikiem przed pokojem młodego pana. Była noc i panicz powinien już spać, ale zza drzwi dobiegało ciężkie dyszenie, jakby Ciel właśnie przebudził się z koszmaru z najszczerszym przerażeniem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zatroszczył się Sebastian. Tym razem nikt go nie obserwował, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na szerszy uśmiech. Nie poskąpił w nim nuty okrucieństwa.

— Tak... Nie wchodź! — krzyknął Ciel, dysząc jeszcze ciężej.

Sebastian, jakby nie dosłyszał, nacisnął klamkę. W pierwszej chwili, gdy popchnął drzwi, przywitał go mrok. Niemniej wzrokiem przedarł się przez niego i dostrzegł na łóżko to, co go interesowało. Nigdy nie sądził, że jakiś człowiek wyda mu się przyjemnym widokiem dla oka, ale teraz, patrząc na te młode, wijące się w przyjemności nagie ciało, zdecydowanie mu się ono spodobało. Szczególnie, że Ciel w tym momencie był taki kruchy, taki zażenowany, wręcz pokonany.

Natychmiast przerwał masturbację.

— Mówiłem, byś nie wchodził! — krzyknął, nie zważając na donośne echo, które rozeszło się po pokoju oraz korytarzu. Nadal drżał, przez co głos miał lekko zachrypnięty. Sebastian istotnie czuł się wniebowzięty, choć być może to słowo nie było adekwatne w stosunku do demona. W każdym razie, zdecydowanie lubił ten teatr. Jakby nie mógł, skoro grał w nim główną rolę?

— Wybacz, panie — rzekł. — Myślałem, że coś się stało poważnego.

— Wyjdź! — nakazał Ciel, naciągając kołdrę na spoconą skórę. — Wyjdź, to rozkaz!

— Tak, mój lordzie.

***

Nazajutrz żaden z nich nie mówił o tym, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy. Wrócili do rutyny, chociaż Sebastian nie sądził, by wszystko całkowicie rozeszło się po przysłowiowych kościach. Speszone spojrzenia, drgnięcia, gdy przy ubieraniu panicz wzdrygał się, nie szło nie zauważyć. Oczywiście udawał, że niczego nie widzi, dla własnej rozrywki. Czasami także z tego powodu, przy zakładaniu spodni, muskał niby przypadkowo szczupłe uda.

Ciel był zdecydowanie niespotykaną istotą. I jeszcze na dodatek nieskażoną. Sebastian mógł się założyć, że nic nie wiedział ani o swoim ciele, ani o tym, co w przyszłości mógł dostać. Seks kusił każdego człowieka, ale i demony mu ulegały. Nie wszystkie po prawdzie, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Fakt był taki, że Sebastian także nim nie gardził. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zapragnie go w takim stopniu. Oczywiście nie chodziło o samą cielesność. Chodziło o Ciela, o to, jak mógł go wytrącić z równowagi, dzieląc z nim intymne chwile.

To pragnienie rodziło się stopniowo, aż w końcu Sebastian znów pojawił się w komnacie swego panicza. Tym razem bez świec, niezauważony. Stał w kącie pomieszczenia i przyglądał się temu roznegliżowanemu dzieciakowi, który wił się na pościeli w kroplach potu. Jednocześnie miał ochotę się ujawnić, ale z drugiej strony było coś niesamowitego w tym, co oglądał.

W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.

— Mogę ci pomóc, paniczu — szepnął, nagle znajdując się na wyciągnięcie ręki lorda. Ciel zastygł i z jękiem skierował swoje kolorowe oczy na niego. Musiał zadrzeć podbródek, by go zobaczyć, ponieważ Sebastian zaszedł go od tyłu, nachylając się nad nim tak, że czarne kosmyki dotknęły gorących polików. — Wystarczy tylko jedno słowo.

Ciel syknął, gdy smukłe palce powędrowały na jego szyje. Nie oplotły jej, a jedynie musnęły krańcem pulsującej tętnicy. Potem ruszyły dalej aż na niewielkie, odstające sutki.

— Twoje jedno słowo — powtórzył kusząco Sebastian.

— S-sebastian — wydukał Ciel, gdy ręka demona bezwstydnie dobrnęła do wnętrza ud. Sebastian wiedział, że próbuje on tym słowem go powstrzymać, ale dało to odwrotny efekt. Szczególnie, że ręce, które chwyciły go, by od siebie odepchnąć, nie zrobiły tego zbyt zdecydowanie. Bardziej jakby przybliżały go do Ciela. Dlatego Sebastian już się nie ograniczał. Śmiało chwycił za niewielki penis i zaczął trzeć w górę, i w dół.

Jęki oraz władza, która z nimi szła sprawiła, że także demon poczuł nieznośne pulsowanie we własnych spodniach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale nie poczynił ku temu żadnych kroków. Po prostu dalej robił dobrze chłopakowi, by z zadowoleniem patrzeć, jak w końcu biała maź plami jego nieskazitelnie czyste rękawiczki.

Pomyślał, że dobrze, iż miał drugą parę.

***

Ciel prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Jego policzki z kolei przypominały soczystego pomidora. To Sebastiana bardzo fascynowało. Zresztą, właściwie każde oblicze panicza było swego rodzaju rozkoszną niespodzianką. Może dlatego rzadko się przy nim nudził. W ostatnim czasie wręcz w ogóle.

— Wiesz, że mogę być na _każde_ twoje skinienie? — zapytał niespodziewanie, nakładając podkolanówkę na te jędrne nogi. Nie omieszkał przy tym musnął nagiej skóry kciukiem. — Mówiłem ci, wystarczy tylko twoje jedno słowo, mój lordzie.

Podobno cierpliwość była gorzka, ale jej owoce słodkie. Sebastian przeczuwał, że już wkrótce sam się o tym przekona najlepiej.

***

Miał rację. Chociaż już tracił wiarę w to, że młody panicz sam go wezwie, to się właśnie wydarzyło. Nim się zjawił w przyciemnionej komnacie, zdołał zaśmiać się z triumfem do siebie samego. Potem jednak znów nałożył nieskalaną maskę oddanego kamerdynera na twarz i stanął przed rozgorączkowanym Cielem.

Ten był co prawda ubrany w piżamę, ale już czerwony na twarzy. I speszony, co jeszcze bardziej połechtało ego demona.

— Tak, panie? — zapytał z udawanym zaskoczeniem. — Chciałeś ode mnie czegoś?

Ciel zgrzytnął zębami. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawy, iż Sebastian kłamie, że nie wie, po co został tu sprowadzony. Ale nie było to przecież niczym dziwnym, nieprawdaż? Znał go bowiem nie od dziś i jego mało chwalebne zagrywki.

— Ja... — zaczął gniewnie Ciel, jakby nie mógł przełknąć swoje upokorzenie. — Kochaj się ze mną.

Sebastian wymownie uniósł prawą brew.

— Och — zdziwił się. — A jeśli nie mam ochoty?

— To rozkaz! — oburzył się Ciel.

Tylko na to czekał Sebastian. Oblizał wargi i ostrymi zębami ściągnął najpierw prawą, potem lewą rękawiczkę. Odrzucił je na ziemię, nawet nie patrząc, gdzie wylądowały. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na swoim paniczu.

— W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż powiedzieć — zaczął spokojnie z dozą władzy. — Tak, mój lordzie.

Nachylił się nad nim i powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki odzienia. Ciel wił się przy tym, jakby już pochłaniała go przyjemność. Czyżby palce Sebastiana były tak zręczne, czy sama jego osoba działa tak na młodzieńca? Trudno było orzec, ale — dziwnym trafem — obie możliwości sprawiły satysfakcję demonowi. Nieważny był powód, a efekt.

Gdy dzieciak był już nagi, Sebastian naślinił palec i włożył go pomiędzy ciasne pośladki. Zrobił to delikatnie i wprawnie. Miał choć trochę łaski dla gówniarza. Zresztą, czyż nie tego sobie życzył? _Kochaj się ze mną_ , wydawało się Sebastianowi ironicznie zabawne. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny by go o to prosił, Sebastian wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Ale teraz ta prośba zdawała się być niemalże przeurocza.

I zamierzał ją spełnić. Ciel go nienawidził przecież, dodatkowo obawiał się tego, że Sebastian pochłonie jego dusze pewnego dnia, bez słowa zapytania. Przez to zapach strachu zawsze ulatywał z dzieciaka, o czym sam Ciel zdawał sobie zdecydowanie sprawę, tym bardziej reagował wulgarnie oraz odpychająco w stosunku do niego. Upodlał Sebastiana, bo z nim nadchodziło przerażenie.

Dlatego Sebastian to rozumiał. Rozumiał, że uciążliwe może być jednoczesne gardzenie czymś i pożądanie tego. W ich przypadku, ta granica naprawdę się zacierała.

Ciel był tak przestraszony, że Sebastian go zabije, że nawet teraz unikał jego pocałunków. Gdy Sebastian chciał wpić się w jego usta, odwrócił głowę, by natarczywe wargi spoczęły na jego poliku.

— Pewnego dnia i tak to dostanę — szepnął mu prosto do ucha, kiedy zaczął wsuwać się w to delikatne ciało. Ciasnota była istotnie przyjemna. Sebastian zapomniał już jak bardzo seks mógł być wyzwalający i niezaprzeczalnie uzależniający. Szczególnie, gdy miało się pod sobą swoją własną zmorę.

— Pewnego dnia — przytaknął mu Ciel, odważnie patrząc mu prosto w czerwone tęczówki. Nie oderwał spojrzenia nawet, kiedy Sebastian zaczął się powoli ruszać. — Nie teraz.

— Masz rację — dodał Sebastian, znów się chyląc po pocałunek. Tym razem złożył go na powiece prawego oka. — Pewnego dnia.


End file.
